Konjiki no ShibuSeireiGakure
by Shisarakage
Summary: Bleach, Naruto post-Shippouden , Soul Eater and Gash Bell crossover. I'm putting in my own chars, and even some of the canon chars will have unique ties. Various pairings. Hope you like it.


I figured I'd make a crossover all my own, as in not basing it on someone else's story. This one is a crossover of Soul Eater, Bleach, Zatch Bell, and Naruto Shippouden. The story plot will be unique to this story, and I will be using various themes throughout the entirety of it. The theme song will change only when the story arcs change, and it will alternate among the four series.

Originally, I'd intended on using some characters my friends had created, but as I got to thinking about it, I decided it'd be best if I used only my own, since I don't have the will to use some of the chars, especially since one of them is a rather new character. Anyways, this is just a 'prologue' chapter, sort of an 'I'll introduce ya now' kinda thing. Here we go. Hope you'll like this one...

-----

_**Shibusen, Shinigami's Chambers, Death City USA, 9 December, 4:36 PM**_

A tall figure, thin and cloaked in black, and wearing a mask that was like a three-toothed skull, stood before his three most trusted teachers. This was Shinigami-Sama, the founder and principal of Shibusen Academy for Shokunin and Buki, a school for training kids to harness the powers of being a weapon and meister pair. As he sighed contently, the three before him nodded in agreement. The fresh snow outside had set the school into a sense of calm and peace. Of the three that stood before him, only the red-haired man in a suit looked normal. To his left stood a gray-haired man in his mid-to-late twenties in a lab coat, with stitches running through all of his clothes and skin. The biggest anomaly of this character was the rather large screw that was piercing his head. On the other side of him stood a blue-skinned male in combat gear. Everything about this guy screamed 'Zombie!!'

"I have an announcement." Shinigami-Sama said. "I'm thinking about hosting a multi-school Christmas party, and I have a few schools in mind."

"Shinigami-Sama, do you think that would be alright, seeing as how Ashura is still at large?" the red-head asked.

"Calm down, Sempai," the stitched screw-head said. "I believe Shinigami-Sama knows what he's doing."

"Thank you, Stein-Hakase." Shinigami-Sama said, addressing the screw-head. Then he turned to the zombie. "Sid-Kun, could you send out invitations to the headmasters of the two schools listed here?"

"I'll get right on it. That's the kind of guy I used to be." Sid said.

Stein took a glance at the list and sighed, twisting the screw. Spirit also glanced at the list, and when he saw the two names listed, he almost paled.

"Shinigami-Sama...you're not seriously thinking of inviting both Seireitei Academy _and_ Shinobi Academy, are you?" Stein asked. "Spirit-Sempai seems to be a bit frightened for some reason."

"Don't worry, Spirit-Kun. Sosuke-San and Orochimaru-San have left. Besides, I heard my friend Tsunade-Chan has been elected Headmaster recently. I'd like to see what kind of students she's raised. And Shigekuni-Kun has mentioned that his fastest student, Shihouin Yoruichi-Chan, has a son now. I'd like to see how big he's gotten."

Spirit and Stein sweat-dropped, seeing as how Shinigami-Sama had gone all nostalgic-mode on them, and was now dead to the world. Sid, however, left to send out the invites. As he rounded the corner to the mail room, he literally bumped into someone, and as he heard the person hit the ground, he held out a hand to help the person up.

"Sorry about that, Maka-Chan." he said.

"It's alright, Sensei." the blonde said, and she dusted off her skirt as her boyfriend and weapon partner, Soul, came around the opposite corner. "Soul-Kun! You're late!"

"Blair's fault." the silver-haired boy said. He still had a look of complete ignorance and indifference as he yawned.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Maka said, the fingers on her left hand taking on a curved, scythe-like shape and becoming as sharp as a razor.

"Who are you calling a bitch?!"

A small black cat wearing a witch's hat came in the door, carried in the arms of Liz Thompson, who, along with her sister Patti, where the weapons of Death the Kid, Shinigami-Sama's own son. Patti and Kid (as the symmetry-obsessed youth was known) where shortly behind her. It was Kid who spoke next.

"I assume my Father is inviting other schools for this year's party. Is he at least making it an even number?"

Sid ignored the boy's question.

"He's bringing in Seireitei Academy and Shinobi Academy At least we won't have to deal with Orochimaru-San or Sosuke-San this year."

_**Shinobi Academy, Hokage's Chambers, Forest of Mt. Fuji, 10 December, 6:35 AM**_

"Lady Hokage, Permission to enter?" a male voice sounded, one in his early twenties..

"Come on in." came the response from the woman at the desk. She had blonde, shoulder-length hair, and a single diamond-shaped mark in the center of her forehead.

Tsunade Tirel looked up as the door to her office opened, a deep marine blue-haired boy entering. This boy had a pair of katanas at his waist, one on each side, and a red and white fan image embroidered on the back of his tank-top, three whisker-like markings along the lower right side of his jaw, and a large cross-shaped scar upon his left cheek, one bar running across his left eye, which was still intact. But the most unique features of this boy where his eyes. His left eye was a pale lavender with no visible pupil, and his right was a deep carmine color. However, there was a curious design in his right eye. Surrounding his pupil was a black ring, and positioned around this ring were four comma-shaped marks. Upon his forehead was a jet black headband with an engraved kanji, 'Shi', which meant 'Death'.

"Uchiha Sanosuke, I didn't know you where back in town. How was your trip?" Tsunade asked, greeting the 22-year old youth with a hug.

"It was great. The kids loved Gaara, and Kasumi even learned how to use the Kugutsu no Jutsu. But that's not why I came." Sanosuke said. he handed Tsunade a letter, which was marked with a smiling moon with blood dripping from his teeth. "It seems that the Headmaster of Shibusen Academy is inviting the school over to Death City for a tri-school Christmas party."

Before they could continue the discussion, a small girl about six years old came running in. She was a bit unique herself in that she had a three-comma version of her father's eye, but in both. Like her father, Kasumi's Sharingan could not be deactivated, and nobody had found the cause as to why. The most unique thing about the girl was the dragon-like tail extending from her spine and the leathery wings, also dragon-like, that spread from the center of her shoulders. However, she was crying, and there was blood streaming from her right eye, which she held with both hands.

"UAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! DADDY, I DID SOMETHING BAD!!" she cried, burying her face in her father's side.

As soon as he opened his mouth to ask what had happened, the school's fire alarm sounded, and a scream was heard from down the hall.

_"KYAAAHHH!!! WHY WON'T THESE BLACK FLAMES DIE?!"_

Sanosuke handed his daughter to Tsunade, promising that she wasn't in trouble, and ran towards the scent of sulfur. When he opened the door to the home-ec room, he saw black flames that burned so hot that any attempt to put them out instantly failed. He closed his eyes, and when he opened his right again, the pattern had changed. Now it carried a more curved design, forming a four-point shuriken on a pale lavender background. In an instant, the black flames began to die down, and when they where finally extinguished, his own eye was bleeding from the strain of putting out the fires of Amaterasu. He turned around, hearing the door open again, and he was greeted with a faceful of water. The water had been thrown from a large bucket, which was in the hands of a pink-haired woman in an oriental fighter's garb.

"Sorry, honey." she said. "I didn't think you'd get here so quickly."

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. Kasumi came right to me after it happened, I guess. But I'll have to talk to all three of them to find out what caused her to use Amaterasu." Sano said, pulling his now soaked hair from his eyes, the bleeding in his right having already ceased.

"Amaterasu?! Isn't that only available with the Mangekyou Sharingan?!" Sakura's face paled.

Haruno Sakura had wed Sano when they where only fourteen, and their son, Ichigo, was born a year later, with Kasumi and her elder twin Kagome being born only two years afterward. Now, not only was she Shinobi Academy's best and most popular nurse, but she was also the chairman of the Konohagakure newspaper. Sakura followed her husband back to the Headmistress's office, where they found her daughter still crying and hiding her right eye.

"Kasumi, sweety, talk to me." Sano said, his voice full of concern. "What happened?"

"P-promith you w-won't g-get m-mad?" she asked in between sobs.

"Promise on the Dragon." Sano said, placing his daughter in his lap, careful no to pinch her tail.

"I promise too, Kasumi" Sakura said, crouching beside them.

It took a minute or two for Kasumi to calm herself, but once her tears had stopped, the story came.

"I was minding my own buthineth when that bully Mat-thuki grabbed my tail and pulled hard. I cried out and athked him to let go, but he only pulled harder. I let my wingth out to try to get away, but he grabbed those and pulled. I thought he wath going to tear them off!! Then, right when Onii-Chan stood up to thmack mat-thuki, my eye started bleeding, and then the entire clathroom blew up in black fire! I didn't even do any jut-thu!!"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Sano managed to keep a straight face, but inwardly he was laughing his ass off.

"Uh-uh. Onii-Chan managed to pull Mat-thuki away. I didn't thtay after that, and I came right to you, Daddy." Tears were threatening to start pouring from her eyes again, and her right eye had finally stopped bleeding. "Am...am I gonna be in trouble?"

"Not on my watch, kid." Tsunade shook her head. "A girl of your age getting Mangekyou Sharingan without killing the one closest to you is quite an achievement on its own, but to perform Amaterasu as well is astounding! I'm just glad nobody was injured."

Sanosuke pointed at the letter which lay forgotten on the desk.

"Um, Lady Hokage? About Shibusen Academy's attendance request?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Go ahead and inform Shinigami-Sama that we'll be there. And make sure your daughter gets treatment for her wounds. I know the eye thing is natural, but that kind of trauma on the wings and tail could have some internal injuries."

_**Shinigami Academy, Karakurachou, 10 December, 10:57 AM**_

Inside the chambers of the Headmaster stood the old man himself, as well as his ten most loyal teachers, each with a different class. There were also substitutes for the remaining three classes, since the original teachers of those classes had turned traitor and left for parts unknown. The old man tapped his bulky cane on the floor once, signaling the start of a meeting.

"Alright, you whelps! We've been invited over to Death City for a Tri-School Christmas party. I intend to go, since Shinigami-Sama is an old friend of mine. Starting with Nibantai and continuing down the class roster, you are to vote whether we go or not. Once all twelve of you have voted, we will have a short open discussion as to those votes." he said. He tapped his cane again, and the slender, raven haired woman to his right spoke. Her braids, one on either side of her face, swayed gently in the breeze that came from the open window.

"Headmaster Yamamoto, I, Soi Fon, Sensei of the Special Forces Class, vote to stay."

"I, Kira Izuru, Substitute Sensei for the Home Economics Class, also vote to stay." the blonde standing across from Soi Fon said, his bangs hiding part of his face.

The next pair spoke rather softly, due to their inherent kindness.

"I, Unohana Retsu, Sensei for the Nursing Class, vote to go. I am wondering how Spirit-Kun is doing." the dark haired woman said. Her features reflected a motherly attitude. The short girl across form her conveyed a rather shy appearance.

"Um, as the new Substitute Sensei for the Languages Class, I think we should go. It sounds like fun."

A tall dark haired man stood next to Unohana-Sensei. his hair was kept back and up in three jeweled tube-like items.

"I, Kuchiki Byakuya, Sensei for the Moralities Class, agree with Unohana-Sensei and Miss Hinamori." he said, his voice carrying the sound of the nobility that he was. However, the large man (if he could be called that) that stood next to Hinamori Momo spoke sternly.

"I must vote to remain here. As Sensei of the Politics Class, I, Komamura Sajin, do not trust my students within the sacred walls of that school." His ears lay flat against his wolf-like visage, further indicating his distrust.

"Well, so far that's three a piece." a man in a floral-print cloak said, tilting the brim of his Edo-period straw hat up slightly. "I guess that as Sensei for the Cultural Class, I, Kyoraku Shunsui, say we go. There might be some pretty ladies there."

The teen male standing directly across from him simply frowned. the '69' tattooed on his face clearly visible.

"Only you would think of women first, Kyoraku. I say we stay. As Sensei for the Astronomy Class, I have no intention of leaving here tonight, since the meteor swarm is due that night."

"Oh quit whining about the stupid stars for once, Hisagi-Sensei. Join the party!" Kyoraku said. This prompted an aggravated remark from the silver-haired teen that stood next to the lecherous drunkard.

"Shunsui, Shuhei, both of you shut up! This isn't the time for that. As Sensei for the World History Class, I Hitsugaya Toushiro-Sensei, say we go."

"I say we go, too!" the giant of a man that stood next to Shuhei said, the bells in his hair ringing slightly. "Sounds like I could get a good fight with those Shibusen brats. As Sensei of the Mixed Martial Arts Class, I, Zaraki Kenpachi, demand that we go!"

"And as Sensei for the Research Department and Bio-chemistry Class, I, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, say we stay put." The white-skinned Sensei said, scratching his head with his inhumanly long right middle fingernail. "That Professor Stein of theirs gives me the creeps."

Headmaster Yamamoto slammed the tip of his cane on the floor.

"SILENCE! You carry on far too much, Mayuri. Jyusanbantai Sensei. What is your vote?"

The sickly Sensei of the Music Class placed his bangs behind his ears. He usually agreed with Kyoraku, and this was no exception.

"I think we should go. I heard that the Evans boy is a very talented pianist."

Yamamoto slammed his cane once more.

"With a final count of seven to six, we are going." the bald man said, his long beard and equally long mustache swaying in the breeze. "Dismissed."

-----

Whew! That was fun! Now, it might take a bit before the first official chapter is up, but hang in there folks! The first few chapters are not going to have much action, but hey, gotta have some comedy relief in there somewhere.

Laters!

-Sano-


End file.
